1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a label, label system and method, and more particularly to positioning of such label when affixed to a container.
2. Description of Related Art
Proper placement of a printed label on a container is, at times, important for ensuring subsequent reading of the information printed on the label. If not properly placed, the printed information may not be easily seen, or cannot easily be scanned, by automated equipment.
Proper placement of the bar code information on a specimen collection container is often important to ensure proper scanning of the encoded information by various clinical equipment and analytical testing instrumentation. If the bar code information is not properly positioned on the sample container, the scanner of the instrumentation may not be able to read the bar code, thus requiring the operator to manually scan the bar code information, or manually enter the bar code information into the instrumentation.